Amour impossible
by UndyingHope
Summary: L'amour, c'est dur...Surtout quand elle est à sens unique! Que va faire Jaken?  OneShot  Humour fait avec une romance, JakenRin [ C'était un défi, à ne pas prendre au sérieux xD ]


Voilà, ma première fanfic sur ce site J'en suis assez fière, d'autant plus que c'est un défi qui m'a été lancé. Mon amie a choisi le type de fic (romance) et les personnages, donc j'ai du improvisé, et voilà ce que ça donne Amusez vous bien!

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Amour impossible!**

Rin était assise sous un arbre, à attendre le retour de Sesshomaru et Jaken qui étaient partis sans lui dire où ils allaient. La fillette était restée la bien sagement avec le fidèle youkaï Aun que Sesshomaru avait laissé pour la protéger.

Bien entendu, Rin n'avait pas passé la journée à attendre. Elle était allé cueillir des tonnes de fleurs pour Sesshomaru, et aux alentours de midi, se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Mais pour l'heure, elle attendait patiemment le retour de son héro (Sesshomaru) en sifflotant une jolie mélodie.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuille attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sesshomaru et Jaken qui revenait de leur périple.

- Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken-sama! s'exclama-t'elle avec joie.

Elle se précipita à leur rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Rin! Est-tu absolument forcée de toujours crier ainsi?!? Gronda Jaken, toujours aussi de mauvais poil avec Rin.  
- Pardon, Jaken-sama! fit la fillette, penaude.  
- Jaken...dit Sesshomaru de sa voix neutre habituelle. Je veux que tu restes avec Rin. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. _Seul_...  
- QUOI!??! S'exclama l'homme-lézard, Mais My Lord!!  
- Pas de "mais" Jaken. Quand à toi Rin, soit sage.  
- Oui Sesshomaru-sama!

La dernière chose que voulait Jaken, c'était de rester avec cette sale gosse de Rin. Elle était trop excitée, et cela tapait sur les nerfs de Jaken. Sans un autre mot, Sesshomaru tourna les talons et vif comme l'éclair, s'en alla.

- Alors qu'allons nous faire, Jaken-sama? Demanda la fillette d'une voix joyeuse.

Jaken ne répondit pas.

- J'ai une idée! Si on jouait aux devinettes!

Toujours rien.

- Ou bien à cache-cache!

Silence.

- Ou encore...  
- SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, toute étonnée.

- JE VEUX LE SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La fillette avait rarement vu Jaken dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler comme ça! Rin s'assit sur le sol, en gardant la tête basse.

- Oui Jaken-sama.

Jaken s'assit à l'ombre de l'arbre et soupira de contentement. Rin se montra rarement docile avec lui, mais cette fois, ça avait marché.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Rin arrachait des brins d'herbes. Soudain, la fillette pris la parole.

- Jaken-sama? Pourquoi me détestez-vous?

Jaken fut pris au dépourvu.

- Quoi?!? De quoi parles-tu, enfant turbulente!  
- Vous êtes toujours si méchant avec moi! La fillette leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était au bord des larmes.  
- Alors que moi, je vous aime bien! Je vous ai même sauvé la vie une fois!

Sans dire un autre mot, elle se leva et détala en courant.

Jaken resta là, perplexe. Détestait-il vraiment Rin? Non...Enfin, elle était un peu agaçante, mais son maître Sesshomaru l'avait pris sous son aile alors il devait bien s'accommoder d'elle.

Et si il y avait une autre raison? Jaken commençait à se demander. Et si il était si désagréable pour masquer ses vraies émotions?

Le youkaï (enfin je crois que c'est un youkaï xDD) revit en pensées le visage tout triste de Rin et son cœur se serra.

Jaken n'aimait pas voir Rin triste et pourtant, il ne cessait jamais d'être méchant avec elle. Pourquoi?!?!

Le démon réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes en pensant aux yeux rieurs de Rin, à sa peau si douce, et à ses cheveux soyeux. Alors la vérité lui sauta à visage! Il était AMOUREUX DE RIN!!!!!

Jaken secoua la tête, tentant de s'enlever cette idée de la tête, mais il n'y parvint pas. Lui, le fidèle serviteur de Lord Sesshomaru était amoureux d'une fillette d'à peine 8 ans! C'était impossible!

Il courut jusqu'à la rivière et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Quand l'eau redevint calme, il crut discerner le visage de Rin dans l'eau.

Jaken poussa un hurlement horrifié. Il se releva et courut dans toutes les directions, affolé. Cette folie dura pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, il se calma, décidé à prendre les choses rationnellement.

Si il l'aimait, alors il allait devoir le lui montrer.

Jaken, aveuglé par l'amour, ne se rendait pas compte que Rin n'allait probablement pas répondre favorablement à ses avances étant donné qu'elle n'avait que 7 ou 8 ans, et qu'elle était visiblement en adoration devant Lord Sesshomaru.

Alors, le youkaï fit ce que n'importe quelle créature en amour ferait, il chercha un moyen de plaire à sa dulcinée.

Il se dirigea vers un champ de fleur et cueillit un immense bouquet.

Il s'assit sous un arbre et composa mentalement un poème de 100 000 vers qu'il allait réciter à Rin lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Il se para de ses plus beaux atours (c'est à dire qu'il échangea son habit brun contre un habit rouge et jaune).

Finalement, il attendit que l'élue de son cœur se pointe.

Quelques 20 minutes plus tard, Rin revint vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Jaken, sans se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait.

La première chose qu'elle vu fut une petite chose verte enveloppée de rouge et de jaune.

- Jaken-sama! Qu'avez-vous fait à votre habit!

Jaken lui tendit son immense bouquet de fleur et commença à réciter son poème.

- Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues!  
Les étoiles ne sont rien comparées à vos yeux!  
Chaque jour mon cœur soupir,  
Car il n'a pas ce qu'il désir...

Rin regarda Jaken, horrifiée.

- Jaken-sama vous me faites peur!  
- ... La destinée nous as rapprochés,  
Car Lord Sesshomaru nous avons rencontré...

Rin se mis à courir, car elle était terrifiée par l'attitude de Jaken. Elle préférait de loin quand il l'ignorait ou quand il lui criait dessus!

Jaken continuait de réciter son poème, tout en poursuivant Rin.

- SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Rin, au bord de larmes.

Soudain, Jaken tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Rin s'arrêta, et vit avec soulagement que Sesshomaru était de retour. Il l'avait frappé avec son fluff(1)!.

- Sesshomaru-sama!  
- Jaken! Arrête de terrifier Rin!  
- Oui maître...TT  
- Maintenant, en route!

Sesshomaru se mis en marche, suivit par Rin. Jaken se releva en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête. Quant à Rin, elle souriait tout en regardant son grand amour, Sesshomaru.

* * *

(1)Nom familier donné par ma sœur et moi à la fourrure que porte Sesshomaru ;)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Veuillez, s'il vous plait, à ne pas prendre cette fic au sérieux MDR !


End file.
